<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Che non si può baciare da una distanza continentale by Then_comes_the_Sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148955">Che non si può baciare da una distanza continentale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun'>Then_comes_the_Sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cheppalle, co’ ste mascherine non ce se può neppure bacia’!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Che non si può baciare da una distanza continentale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.<br/>Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due ogni sera.</p><p>Questo è il risultato della seconda giornata. Capo: F. Tema: pandemia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cheppalle, co’ ste mascherine non ce se può neppure bacia’!”</p><p>Lauro sbuffava come un treno in ritardo. Edo lo guardava pazientemente da dietro gli occhiali semi-appannati per colpa del fiato che, con una barriera di stoffa davanti, condensava per forza sulle lenti, facendogli vedere un cazzo di niente. Sempre meglio quello, comunque, che un cazzo di niente, ma sfocato.</p><p>Diciamo quindi che Edo in realtà guardava nella vaga direzione da cui sentiva provenire la voce di Lauro, anch’essa attutita dalla stoffa davanti alla bocca.</p><p>Stavano entrambi al supermercato, visto che in casa non si potevano vedere, in studio non ci potevano andare, e per telefono si erano già rotti il cazzo. Le zucchine verdi attendevano pazientemente che uno dei due le prendesse con una mano guantata e le mettesse nel carrello appena igienizzato con il gel all’alcol (due volte, perché non se sa mai).</p><p>“Ma perché, te me baceresti così, davanti a tutti, ar supermercato?”</p><p>Lauro si sarebbe mozzicato via un mignolo piuttosto che confessargli che sì, gli mancava talmente tanto stargli accollato addosso e sbaciucchiarselo tutto, che avrebbe fatto pure una cazzata del genere, così, davanti ai peperoni, alle vecchie e ai pomodorini, che non gliene fregava niente dei paparazzi e del gossip e de sta gran ceppa de cazzo, Edoardo gli mancava troppo, e stargli a un metro di distanza gli faceva letteralmente male al cuore, e che--</p><p>Era rimasto zitto, aveva preso su due zucchine, le aveva imbustate, pesate, etichettate, messe nel carrello, poi era passato all’insalata.</p><p>“Levate quegli occhiali che vai a sbatte contro gli scaffali,” gli aveva detto amaramente.</p><p>“Non ce vedo porcocazzo,” aveva imprecato quell’altro, seguendolo al banco frigo. Oh, no, adesso ci avrebbe messo otto anni e mezzo a scegliere i formaggi. Magari nel frattempo passava la pandemia, e una volta usciti da quel supermercato avrebbero trovato tutta la gente, felice, per strada, ad abbracciarsi e baciarsi senza mascherine dimmerda, e avrebbero potuto abbracciarsi e baciarsi anche loro.</p><p>Era stato nel punto più cruciale di tutto quel posto, il fulcro, la pietra miliare della spesa di Lauro, che gli aveva detto la frase più romantica che potesse uscirgli: davanti alle burrate.</p><p>“Edoà, preparate perché appena finisce stammerda io t’acchiappo e non te mollo più, hai capito? Sarà una seconda quarantena, ma in camera mia. Un ricovero forzato, ma sul letto mio.” Gli si era avvicinato sibilando. “Una terapia intensiva, ma no de medicine.”</p><p>Aveva preso due burrate giganti e una vaschetta da quattro medie. “Io t’ho avvisato.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Titolo da "Tra 5 min." di Morgan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>